Drilling wells for various purposes is well-known. Such wells may be drilled for geothermal purposes, to produce hydrocarbons (e.g., oil and gas), to produce water, and so on. Well depth may range from a few thousand feet to 25,000 feet or more. In hydrocarbon wells, downhole tools often incorporate various sensors, instruments and control devices in order to carry out any number of downhole operations.
Typical acoustic logging tools may include, by way of example, a televiewer which comprises a rotating ultrasonic acoustic transducer that operates in a frequency range on the order of 100 kHz or more. Higher acoustic frequencies are preferred in order to achieve better resolution in the confined space of a borehole. In operation, the televiewer may rotate at a desired rate, such as 5 to 16 rotations per second, for example, to continuously scan the borehole sidewall as the televiewer is drawn up the borehole at a rate which may be around 3/16 inches to ⅜ inches per scan. A beam of acoustic pulses is launched along the normal to the borehole sidewall as the transducer scans the interior surface of the borehole. The pulse rate depends upon the desired spatial resolution such as 1500 pulses per second or 128 to 256 pulses per scan. The insonified borehole sidewall returns pulses reflected therefrom, back to the transducer on a time-multiplexed basis. The reflected acoustic signals are detected, amplified and displayed to provide a continuous picture of the texture and structure of the borehole sidewall. Other application include determination of the goodness of a cement bond to a steel casing as well as monitoring the integrity of the casing itself.
The diameter of a borehole logger may be on the order of 2% in (7.3 cm), so that it can be run into relatively small boreholes. However, many borehole diameters are on the order of 10-14″ (25.4-35.6 cm) or more, so that the length of the acoustic-pulse trajectory from the transducer, through the borehole fluid to the borehole sidewall, may be up to 10″ (25.4 cm). In the normal course of events, the borehole fluid may be contaminated by drill cuttings, air bubbles and foreign matter which severely attenuate the acoustic energy by scattering because the physical dimensions of the contaminants are comparable to the wavelength of the wavefields emitted by the transducer.